Jeune Homme Au Pair
by Mana2702
Summary: Lancel se retrouve à Dunkerque pour être jeune homme au pair, toutefois son arrivée ne va pas se passer comme prévu. Mais au milieu de cet enfer, il va la rencontrer elle.


_**Comme mon amie Marina Ka-Fai est la plus grande fan de Lancel Lannister, j'ai fait ce texte spécialement pour elle.**_

* * *

Lancel ne savait pas trop comment il en était arrivé là mais c'était un fait : il se retrouvait quasiment nu, perdu au milieu de nulle part. Il avançait dans cette grande ville sans savoir où il allait. Le jeune homme était parti de Westeros pour devenir jeune homme au pair. Alors qu'il arrivait à la gare avec sa grosse valise il était sorti pour prendre un taxi comme il en avait convenu avec la famille qui allait l'accueillir. Il était donc grimpé dans le taxi et avait donné l'adresse de là où il se rendrait. Finalement le taxi avait dévié des grands axes et l'avait mené dans un terrain vague. Le conducteur l'avait sorti de force du véhicule. Là plusieurs autres hommes arrivèrent et commencèrent à frapper Lancel. Ils le déshabillèrent, ne lui laissant que son caleçon et partirent dans le taxi avec sa valise, ses papiers et son portable. Les agresseurs le laissèrent pour mort sans la moindre hésitation, sans même un regard en arrière. Le blond resta sur le sol un long moment, respirant avec difficulté. Finalement le blond s'était levé et avait commencé à marcher en direction de la ville, il voulait retrouver son chemin et essayer de retrouver la famille chez qui il allait travailler.

* * *

Lancel marchait donc depuis un long moment, toujours en caleçon alors qu'il commençait à pleuvoir à torrent. Le blond soupira, ce n'était définitivement pas son jour. Tout à coup une voiture s'arrêta sur le bord de la route et la vitre côté passager se baissa :

-Bonsoir, montez vous allez attraper la mort comme ça !

Lancel hésita un instant, tout à l'heure on lui avait joué un très mauvais tour. Finalement il s'approcha et monta. La conductrice était une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds cendrés. Elle portait un chemisier à carreaux rouges et noirs et un jean classique. Le jeune homme grelottait, elle mit donc le chauffage en route. Elle demanda tranquillement :

-Où allez-vous dans cette tenue ?

-J'arrive de Westeros, je devais être jeune homme au pair. J'ai pris un taxi pour me rendre chez la famille qui m'accueillait, comme prévu. Sauf que le conducteur était un escroc, il m'a conduit dans un terrain vague, des hommes l'ont rejoint pour me frapper, ils m'ont ensuite pris toutes mes affaires et sont partit en me laissant pour mort.

-Oh... je devrais vous conduire à l'hôpital au plus vite dans ce cas !

-Non ça va, j'aurais simplement quelques bleus demain.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Elle demanda finalement :

-Alors, où dois-je vous conduire ?

-Chez la famille Dermain s'il vous plaît.

-Vous connaissez l'adresse ? Vous savez Dunkerque est une grande ville je ne connais pas tout le monde malheureusement.

-Oh oui bien sûr.

Le jeune homme donna l'adresse et la blonde hocha la tête :

-Très bien, alors je vais vous donner des vêtements pour que vous soyez plus présentables en arrivant là-bas. Vous faites à peu près la même taille que mon frère. Je m'appelle Marina soit dit en passant.

-Enchanté, Lancel. C'est vrai qu'avec tout ça j'en ai oublié les bonnes manières.

La blonde conduisit donc jusque chez elle et se gara. Elle descendit, suivie par le blond. Elle alla prendre les affaires dont elle avait besoin et revint :

-Voilà, ça devrait vous aller. Vous pouvez vous changer dans la salle de bain.

Elle lui indiqua le chemin et attendit. Finalement Lancel revint et la regarda :

-Merci pour votre aide, vous êtes vraiment très gentille.

-Mais non c'est naturel voyons !

Ils repartirent en voiture et Marina conduisit jusqu'à l'adresse qu'il lui avait donné. Une fois devant elle se gara et Lancel descendit :

-Encore merci de m'avoir conduit Marina. J'espère que nous pourrons rester en contact, après tout vous êtes la seule personne que je connaisse ici pour le moment.

-Avec plaisir.

La blonde nota son numéro sur un papier et le tendit au jeune homme. Lancel lui sourit et alla toquer à la porter.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit et Lancel sourit timidement :

-Bonjour, je suis Lancel Lannister, votre jeune homme au pair.

-Votre train a eu du retard ? Vous auriez pu prévenir !

-Non mon train était à l'heure, c'est simplement que le chauffeur de taxi était en réalité un escroc. Il m'a emmené dans un terrain vague et des hommes m'attendaient pour m'agresser. Ils m'ont pris tout ce que j'avais. Je n'étais qu'en caleçon, à errer sous l'averse lorsqu'une très gentille jeune femme m'a emmené chez elle pour me prêter des vêtements et ensuite elle m'a ramené ici.

-Je vois... entrez.

-Merci.

Lancel rentra dans la maison et le père de famille lança une fois qu'ils furent dans le salon :

-Désolé d'avoir été un peu sec en ouvrant la porte, mais ici on aime la ponctualité. Je n'aurais pas pu imaginé que tu étais en retard à cause d'une agression pardonne moi.

-Ce n'est rien, on ne peut jamais imaginer ce genre de chose alors je comprends que vous ayez simplement pensé que j'avais du retard et que je n'avais pas eu la politesse de vous prévenir.

-N'en parlons plus ! Donc comme tu le sais déjà moi c'est Hugo Dermain. Voilà ma femme Louis et nos enfants Noé et Ariane.

-Bonjour tout le monde.

Louise était encore enceinte, ils avaient l'air plutôt gentils malgré la légère remontrance que Lancel avait subi en arrivant. Hugo expliqua brièvement la situation à sa femme, Lancel se faisait déjà tiré par les mains par les enfants. Noé avait 5 ans et Ariane 3, ils étaient adorables. Ils commencèrent à lui faire visiter la maison, à lui montrer absolument tous leurs jouets. Le blond était ravi, même si il ne comprenait pas tout car il n'était pas encore bilingue. Au bout d'un moment Louise arriva :

-Les enfants ça suffit, laissez le respirer il a déjà eu une très rude soirée. Allons plutôt dîner.

Les enfants descendirent en courant, ils étaient ravis d'entendre ça. Louise sourit :

-Ce soir j'ai prévu des tomates farcies avec du riz, j'espère que tu aimes ça ?

-Oui c'est parfait merci beaucoup.

Ils descendirent donc pour manger. Hugo était en train de mettre la table avec les enfants. Il demanda :

-Vous vous êtes lavé les mains ?

-Oui papa.

-Faites voir.

Les enfants montrèrent et Hugo fit la moue :

-Bandes de petits menteurs, allez vous laver les mains tout de suite !

Les petits partirent donc se laver les mains et Lancel demanda :

-Comment puis-je vous aider ?

-Inutile, tu as eu assez d'épreuves ce soir. Tu vas bien manger, te détendre et dès demain nous irons faire le signalement de ce qu'on t'a volé et nous irons porter plainte.

-Très bien, merci.

Les enfants revinrent et tout le monde s'installa à table. C'était assez étrange comme situation, personne ne savait quoi dire. Le blond demanda alors :

-Quelles tâches devrais-je accomplir ?

-Principalement le ménage, comme tu peux le constater je suis enceinte et je suis quasiment à terme. Hugo travaille beaucoup car il est sur le point d'avoir une promotion, alors un peu d'aide ne me fera pas de mal.

-Très bien.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et le repas se termina bientôt. Après ça Lancel monta coucher, il était épuisé. Le jeune homme s'endormit rapidement, il était épuisé par tout ce qui lui était arrivé en si peu de temps.

* * *

Le lendemain Lancel se leva et se prépara. Il descendit prendre le petit-déjeuner avec la famille et accompagna Louise pour emmener les enfants à l'école. Louise était une belle femme, elle avait une trentaine d'années, des cheveux châtains bouclés, de grands yeux marrons, un nez en trompette et des lèvres pulpeuses. Elle sourit à Lancel :

-Maintenant que les enfants sont à l'école nous allons partir faire des courses.

-D'accord.

Ils partirent donc pour le supermarché où la famille avait l'habitude de faire ses courses. Louise prit donc un caddy et sortit sa liste de son sac à main. Le duo commença à se diriger à travers les rayons. Malgré son gros ventre la mère de famille était rapide et savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Le jeune homme essayait de suivre au mieux mais il se laissait facilement distraire, il avait un esprit rêveur. Finalement ils allèrent jusqu'à la caisse. La jeune femme assise là sourit :

-Bonjour Louise.

-Bonjour Kimberley, je te présente Lanel, notre jeune homme au pair. Il va rester à la maison pendant 6 mois.

-Oh d'accord, enchantée Lancel, alors, tu étais déjà venu en France avant ?

-Non c'est la première fois.

-Tu vas voir, les gens dans le Nord sont très accueillants, tu vas aimer passer du temps ici. Et crois moi, moi je serais particulièrement accueillante avec toi si tu veux.

Lancel devint rouge tomate, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Louise leva les yeux au ciel et paya avant de partir. Elle regarda Lancel :

-Méfie toi, Kimberley est gentille mais elle a le feu au cul.

-Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas ce que ça veut dire.

-Ah... ça veut dire qu'elle couche avec tous les garçons qu'elle croise.

-Oh... je vois oui. D'accord, merci de m'avoir prévenu.

-Mais de rien c'est bien normal.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et retournèrent jusqu'à la voiture. Louise lui avait expliqué que d'habitude ils ne prenaient pas la voiture pour emmener les enfants à l'école mais que là ils l'avaient fait parce qu'ils devaient faire des courses. Le blond hocha la tête et ils rentrèrent à la maison. Là Louise commença à préparer le déjeuner pendant que Lancel faisait du ménage. Le blond n'avait aucun problème à faire ça, il savait que ça faisait partie du boulot. La mère de famille sourit et ils discutèrent un peu avant que le jeune homme ne mette la table. Louise lui sourit :

-Je suis contente que tu sois là, ça me fait de la compagnie ! Je suis femme au foyer, parfois les journées sont longues !

-Je veux bien te croire. Je suis content de pouvoir t'aider en tout cas.

Ils échangèrent un nouveau sourire et Louise demanda soudain :

-As-tu gardé les coordonnées de la personne qui t'as aidé hier ?

-Oui, après tout elle est la seule personne à part vous que je connais ici.

-Tu as bien raison, en plus les gens gentils comme ça c'est de plus en plus rare crois moi !

Le jeune blond hocha la tête, il savait que Louise avait raison. Il envoya donc un message à Marina pour lui proposer de la voir. Il devait avouer que ce serait assez bien de sortir un peu. La jeune femme lui répondit rapidement qu'elle serait ravie de le voir. Lancel sourit bêtement et continua d'aider Louise du mieux qu'il pouvait. Après ça Hugo rentra du boulot et emmena Lancel au poste de police pour porter plainte pour le vol de la veille. Il donna un signalement complet de sa valise et des affaires à l'intérieur. La personne en face de lui annonça qu'ils feraient leur nécessaire pour retrouver ses affaires, ils avaient leur petite idée sur l'identité des coupables et sur leur planque. Hugo et Lancel quittèrent donc le poste avec optimisme.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard il rentra dans un bar que Marina lui avait indiqué pour leur rendez-vous. Hugo lui avait expliqué comment s'y rendre grâce au bus. Avec son incident lors de son arrivée Lancel ne voulait plus prendre de taxi. À présent ce serait le bus, la voiture des Dermain ou à pied. Le blond arriva donc au lieu prévu et vit Marina qui était assise un peu plus loin. Il s'approcha :

-Bonjour, désolé je suis un peu en regard.

-Je viens juste d'arriver ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle se leva et lui fit la bise. Lancel fut surpris, il n'avait pas l'habitude car à Westeros les gens n'étaient pas très tactiles. Ils s'assirent et commandèrent à boire. Marina lui sourit :

-Alors, comment se passe ta première semaine ?

-Très bien merci, et toi, que fais-tu dans la vie ?

-Hum... j'écris pas mal et je suis guide dans un château.

-Cool ! Ça doit être vraiment très intéressant.

-Ça l'est effectivement, très ! Alors, pourquoi avoir choisi de faire ce boulot, et pourquoi ici ?

-J'ai toujours trouvé que la France était un magnifique pays, je voulais apprendre votre belle langue le français. Ensuite hum... je voulais voir la mer et il se trouve que je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre famille qui voulait bien me prendre, la plupart me trouvait trop vieux pour faire ce job. En moyenne les jeunes filles et jeunes hommes au pair ont entre 19 et 21 ans, moi je vais sur 27 ans.

-Et alors ? Moi je trouve qu'il n'y a pas d'âge pour apprendre une culture et une langue.

Lancel sourit, la jeune femme était vraiment très gentille et il lui trouvait une beauté atypique. Elle n'était pas comme toutes les filles qui essayaient de ressembler aux mannequins des magazines, elle était elle-même et c'est ce qui la rendait belle aux yeux du blond. Ils continuèrent donc de bavarder, cette simplicité était vraiment agréable. Lorsqu'il rentra le soir Lancel eut l'agréable surprise de trouver sa valise et ses affaires. Il n'y avait plus son portable, sa carte bleue ni son liquide, mais tout le reste y était. Le blond avait fait opposition à sa carte de toute façon alors il ne s'inquiétait pas trop, il avait juste à se racheter un téléphone. Louise et Hugo lui avaient gentiment prêté le leur en attendant de savoir si la police allait retrouver les coupables. Lancel soupira de soulagement, il était heureux d'avoir récupéré ce qu'on lui avait pris.

* * *

Lancel avait enfin prit ses marques et il avait assimilé toutes les choses qu'il avait à faire. En plus du boulot il continuait de voir Marina aussi souvent que possible. Il n'osait pas l'avouer mais il avait le béguin pour la française. Louise l'avait remarqué bien sûr et l'avait interrogé sur le sujet. Le Lannister s'était contenté de rougir en marmonnant que de toute façon Marina ne voudrait sûrement pas de lui. Louise avait alors levé les yeux au ciel en disant qu'il était stupide et qu'il ne pourrait pas savoir tant qu'il ne tentait pas sa chance. Hugo de son côté avait aussi encouragé Lancel dans ce sens, lui disant qu'il fallait saisir chaque opportunité que la vie offrait. Il lui expliqua aussi qu'au début il avait eu la même réserve envers Louise, et à présent ils étaient mariés, avaient 2 enfants et attendaient le troisième. Ces mots donnèrent espoirs au jeune Lannister, il se dit que finalement il avait peut-être plus de raisons de se déclarer que de garder ses sentiments pour lui. Après tout, ça faisait déjà 2 mois qu'il était là, il trouvait que ce n'était pas trop précipité de ressentir quelque-chose pour Marina. Il partit donc pour un rendez-vous qu'ils avaient justement, et se dit qu'il allait avoir le courage de lui parler. Il ne savait pas encore comment il allait s'y prendre ni à quel moment mais il espérait réussir. Lancel arriva au lieu de rendez-vous et vit Marina qui arrivait au même moment. Il lui fit la bise :

-Salut.

-Salut, j'avais prévu d'arriver plus tôt mais j'ai eu un truc de dernière minute à faire.

-Ce n'est rien, alors, comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

-Bien et toi ?

-Ça va merci. Que veux-tu faire ?

-On marche un peu sur la plage ? J'avoue que j'ai besoin d'un bon bol d'air.

-Bonne idée.

Ils partirent donc en direction de la plage et commencèrent à marcher. Lancel demanda timidement :

-Et sinon, tu as un petit-ami ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

Lancel devint plus rouge qu'une tomate :

-Non comme ça, je me posais la question.

-Et toi, tu as une copine ?

-Non, mais j'espère en avoir une bientôt.

-Ah, tu as quelqu'un en vue ?

-Oui.

-Que de mystère vous faites Lancel Lannister !

Le blond sourit et se passa une main sur la nuque :

-Le problème c'est que je sais jamais comment aborder le sujet avec une fille qui me plaît. J'ai toujours peur d'avoir l'air lourd ou crétin.

-Je vois pas pourquoi tu donnerais cette impression !

-On sait jamais !

Lancel hocha la tête et ils continuèrent d'avancer en silence. Au bout d'un moment le blond prit une profonde inspiration et lança d'une traite :

-En fait c'est toi la fille qui me plaît Marina tu veux bien sortir avec moi ?

La française fut légèrement surprise, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Le blond se déconfit totalement en n'obtenant pas de réponse :

-J'en étais sûr, j'ai l'air d'un gros abruti !

-Mais non, j'ai juste était surprise car rien dans ton attitude ne laissait penser que c'était moi la fille que t'avais en vue !

-Oh... et donc la réponse est... ?

-Oui, toi aussi tu me plais Lancel.

Le blond soupira de soulagement, il avait eu si peur de se faire repousser. Il prit le visage de Marina dans ses mains et plongea sont regard dans le sien :

-Je suis vraiment content d'avoir réussi à te parler !

Il se pencha et déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Lancel avait un peu honte de le dire mais il n'avait jamais embrassé personne auparavant, il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre. Il recula et sourit en prenant la main de Marina dans la sienne. C'était rafraîchissant de pouvoir prendre son temps, la blonde ne semblait pas pressée elle non plus. Ils continuèrent donc de marcher tout en discutant.

Le soir Lancel rentra et toute la famille Dermain le regardait en attendant le récit de son après-midi. Le blond s'assit à table en rougissant et annonça :

-Nous nous sommes promenés sur la plage.

-Et tu lui as parlé ?

-Oui.

-Et c'est ton amoureuse maintenant ?

-Oui.

-Ah super ! Bravo mon grand je suis fier de toi !

Lancel sourit et Louise posa une main sur son ventre :

-Je... je viens de perdre les eaux !

Lancel se précipita dans le placard de l'entrée pour prendre la valise de maternité tandis qu'Hugo était partit démarrer la voiture. Le blond aida Louise à monter dans le véhicule, posa la valise à l'arrière et le couple partit en vitesse. Lancel retourna à l'intérieur et sourit aux enfants :

-Ça y est, le bébé arrive.

-Moi je veux qu'on l'appelle Poubelle !

-Et moi qu'on l'appelle Moche.

-Ce n'est pas très gentil ! Je suis sûr que votre petite sœur sera très belle.

-Non c'est moi la plus belle, papa le dit tout le temps !

Lancel sourit :

-Et alors, rien n'empêche que vous soyez toutes les deux très belles.

-Mais je le serai plus qu'elle puisque je suis LA PLUS BELLE !

-Ariane on ne crie pas sur moi tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

Lancel était très gentil mais il savait se montrer autoritaire pour se faire respecter.

-Oui, pardon.

-Ce n'est rien, je comprends que tu sois perturbée par l'arrivée de ta petite sœur. Moi quand j'avais l'âge de Noé ma maman a eu des jumeaux. Je me suis retrouvé avec deux petits frères d'un seul coup !

-Wooow ça devait être bizarre !

-Oui, mais au final je m'entends bien avec eux, et encore plus tard j'ai eu une petite sœur.

Les enfants hochèrent la tête, et ils allèrent jouer. Lancel débarrassa la table et regarda l'heure. Il ne savait pas vraiment si ce soir il devait respecter l'heure du coucher ou si il pouvait enfreindre la règle puisque c'était un jour exceptionnel. Il décida de laisser les enfants se défouler un peu, ils étaient très excités malgré ce qu'ils prétendaient. Au bout d'un moment toutefois le blond les mit au lit et leur raconta une histoire avant d'éteindre la lumière. Dans la nuit le téléphone de Lancel sonna. Hugo lui annonça que Nathanaëlle était bien née, que la maman et l'enfant se portaient bien. Le blond félicita les parents et annonça qu'il viendrait avec les enfants après leur petit-déjeuner.

* * *

Le lendemain Lancel réveilla les enfants. Il les fit manger et lança :

-On va voir maman à la maternité. En chemin on va s'arrêter pour lui acheter des trucs qu'elle aime manger d'accord ?

-Oui d'accord.

Ils s'habillèrent et partirent pour le magasin le plus proche. Ils prirent des viennoiseries fraîches ainsi qu'une tablette de chocolat et du yaourt à boire, étrangement le yaourt à boire était l'un des péchés mignons de Louise. Le trio alla donc à la maternité et les enfants montèrent sur le lit de leur mère pour lui faire un câlin. Lancel tendit le sac contenant les quelques provisions :

-On s'est dit que ça te ferait plaisir.

Louise sortit les articles et sourit :

-Génial, vous êtes des amours ! Comment j'aurais fait sans mon yaourt à boire et ma tablette de chocolat ?!

Les enfants gloussèrent et Lancel ajouta :

-Je ne savais pas si vous aviez eu le petit-déjeuner alors j'ai ramené les viennoiseries au cas ou.

-C'est une charmante attention, merci Lancel.

-Mais de rien c'est normal.

Hugo souleva sa fille et la montra :

-Regardez comme elle est belle.

Ariane fit la moue :

-Je suis plus belle qu'elle, elle on dirait un chiffon tout froissé !

-Ce n'est pas gentil ça. Vous êtes belles toutes les deux, aucune ne l'est plus que l'autre.

-Pff c'est trop nul !

Hugo leva les yeux au ciel :

-Ariane arrêtes tes bêtises. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas parce qu'on a une deuxième fille qu'on va arrêter de t'aimer. On te l'a déjà expliqué non ?

La petite se contenta de bouder et ses parents décidèrent de la laisser dans son coin. Hugo demanda :

-Et toi Noé, comment tu la trouves ?

-Pourquoi elle dort tout le temps ?

-Parce que c'est comme ça les bébés.

-Ah... bon d'accord.

Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front de sa sœur :

-Bonjour Nathanaëlle.

Louise sourit et caressa les cheveux de son fils :

-C'est bien, tu es gentil.

Hugo se tourna vers Lancel :

-Tu veux la tenir un peu ?

-J'aurais trop peur de la faire tomber.

-Mais non voyons ne sois pas ridicule. Tu peux t'asseoir dans le fauteuil si ça te rassure.

-Merci.

Lancel s'assit et Hugo lui donna la petite. Le blond fut ému, elle était si minuscule, Janei n'avait pas paru si petite lorsqu'il l'avait porté la première fois. Mais Lancel se rendit compte qu'à l'époque il était plus jeune, il n'était pas en âge de devenir père, alors qu'aujourd'hui si. Même si il voulait prendre son temps, le jeune Lannister savait que si il voulait un enfant il était prêt maintenant. Ils passèrent donc une bonne partie de la journée ensemble, discutant de tout et de rien. Au bout d'un moment Lancel se leva :

-Les enfants je sens que maman commence à être fatiguée. Vous lui faites un bisou et on y va, on reviendra demain.

Les enfants essayèrent de négocier mais Hugo lança :

-Lancel a raison, moi aussi je rentre de toute façon. À la maison on va faire de bonnes crêpes, comme ça demain on pourra en ramener à maman.

-Ouais !

Les enfants avaient crié à l'unisson. Ils firent un bisou à leur mère et sortirent en courant. Lancel sourit à Louise :

-Repose toi bien, je vais les rattraper avant qu'il n'aille sur le parking.

-Merci, à demain.

Le blond partit donc chercher les enfants et fut rapidement rejoint par Hugo. Ils montèrent tous en voiture et rentrèrent.

* * *

Au bout de quelques jours Louise rentra de la maternité avec Nathanaëlle. Les deux hommes avaient fait le ménage, il voulait que Louise n'ait plus qu'à mettre les pieds sous la table en arrivant. Lancel se faisait discret, il savait que l'arrivée d'un bébé était un moment exceptionnel et intime pour une famille, il ne voulait pas trop s'immiscer. À la place il alla retrouver Marina. Ils allèrent au cinéma puis allèrent manger une glace. Ils étaient bien tous les deux, ils continuaient d'apprendre à se connaître. Tout en restant simple, le couple pouvait voir que c'était sérieux entre eux. Ils avaient une réelle affection l'un pour l'autre. Plus les jours passaient et plus Lancel se demandait comment ça allait se passer à la fin de son contrat. Marina lui sourit et le blond passa son bras autour d'elle, il ne voulait pas se prendre la tête pour le moment, il aviserait le moment venu. Pour le moment le blond voulait juste profiter du moment venu car il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
